Complicated
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: sometimes it was the littlest things that could complicate your life the most. LitaEdge. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Author: AngelicTorture

Title: Complicated (1/?)

Rating: PG13

Paring: Lita/Edge

Disclaimer: nothing and no one you recognise belongs to me, I only borrow them.

Notes: My wonderful Lita muse seems to be full of new ideas now. This is one that jumped into my head at 3am. I have no idea where it came from. As usual I'm using real names and for the most part storylines are just that. Thoughts will be in italics.

Summery: Sometimes it was the smallest things that complicate your life the most.

* * *

A young redheaded woman sits alone in the middle of a park, her long hair framing her paler than usual face as she sits staring straight ahead of her. it was beginning to get dark and cold outside, the woman shivering a little as a breeze blew around her.

Anyone would be able to tell just from glancing at her that she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

She tucked a strand of bright red hair behind her ear and sighed to herself as she drew her knees up to her chest. Her whole life had decided to turn upside down and inside out in the space of 24 hours. Yesterday she'd been so happy, she had everything she could ever want.

She was never going to just be an average 32 year old, she was Amy Christine Dumas after all, the WWE Diva Lita. she had a life most people would envy, at least on the outside. But inside, inside things weren't as wonderful as she made them out to be.

24 hours ago she'd gotten the news that had almost knocked her off her feet completely, she'd been told that she was 9 weeks pregnant. She'd felt like someone had slapped her across the face when the doctor said the words, she'd asked him to repeat it 3 times before she'd really taken it in. she's been holding onto to Mickie's hand so tightly she'd left fingernail marks in the young diva's skin.

Amy had forgotten how many times she'd appologised to Mickie as they left the doctors office, the other diva giving her a reassuring smile and telling her not to worry about it. The redhead had spent the whole drive back to their hotel fidgeting with the strap of the watch she was wearing and staring out of the window. The doctor's words kept running through her mind on a loop, she was pregnant. No matter how hard she thought about it she still felt like it was just a dream, or a nightmare to be exact.

Hazel eyes gazed out of the window as her fellow diva drove.

_How could I let this happen? How could I end up pregnant? This couldn't happen at a worse time…_

Her thoughts drifted very quickly to him, her on again off again boyfriend and what he was likely to say. She knew there was no way the baby could be his, not if she was 9 weeks gone. She didn't know if that would make this easier or not. Things had actually been going well for them, they'd been back together almost a month and that was all about to go to hell.

Mickie glanced over at her from the divers seat and smiled a little.

"Ames don't worry…everything's gonna be ok."

The redhead sighed.

"I wish I had your confidence Micks….what am I gonna do? If I decide to keep this kid I can't expect him to stay with me and help raise someone else's baby can I?"

"We both know he would in a second Amy…he'd do anything for you. You know the only reason he's even civil to John is because of you?"

The young diva laughed.

Amy sighed again.

"I know he'd do it but I can't ask him to. This isn't his responsibility….i don't want to saddle him with a baby he'll end up resenting."

Mickie frowned slightly.

"How do you know he'd resent the baby? Adam loves you, it's completely obvious any time you two are together that he adores every little thing about you. That baby's a part of you so why would he resent it?"

"Mickie you know how complicated things already are between us…this is just gonna make everything worse."

"How do you know that? I know you've had your problems but you two always find your way back to each other and even you have to see how much stronger you both are this time around?"

Amy looked out of the window again. She couldn't answer that question. Things were different between her and Adam this time, she'd actually felt like they might last. But that was all going to change now, whatever she decided to do.

The flame haired diva was quickly dragged from her thoughts when they reached their hotel. She bit her bottom lip and sighed as she climbed out of the car. Now she had to work out how she was going to tell him and what she was going to tell him. she just hoped Mickie was right because right now the last thing she needed was for him to break up with her.

She walked nervously into the hotel, hazel eyes scanning the lobby but seeing no sign of her blond boyfriend. Micke caught the nervous look on her friends face.

"Look Ames don't worry…whatever happens will happen, worrying about it wont make things any better."

"I know Micks…I know. I guess I should go and find Adam…I'll see you later Micks. Thanks for going with me."

Amy forced a smile for her friend.

"Call me if you need anything Ames."

The two diva's parted company and Amy headed for the room she shared with her boyfriend. Her hands shook by her sides as she waited for the elevator to reach her floor. She felt like she might throw up any second but she'd been feeling like that for days, that was one thing that had made her wonder if she was pregnant. The elevator dinged as it reached her floor and the doors opened.

She walked slower than she'd ever walked in her life as she made her way along the hallway to her room. She hoped and wished that he wouldn't be there, if only to give her a little more time to work out what she was going to say.

She stopped when she their room and stood with her hand on the door handle.

_Come on Amy…get a grip. You have to do it sooner or later…no matter what might happen._

She opened the door and tried to force a smile on her face while she hoped her shaking hands weren't noticeable. Adam was laying back on the bed with his nose in a book, he looked up when he heard the redhead close the door behind her.

"Hey baby…where've you been? I was looking for you earlier but Cena said you'd gone somewhere with Mickie."

The diva took a deep breath and sat down on the end of the bed. She looked at the floor.

"Baby…there's something I need to tell you…"

* * *

A/N: haha yes loves i really am the queen of cliff hangers. so will she tell him? and what will he say? you'll just have to hope the muses let me update again soon D. oh and please do review, they really help me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: AngelicTorture

Title: Complicated (2/?)

Rating: PG13

Paring: Edge/Lita

Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews. Its good to know you all think I haven't lost my stride where my writings concerned. No real notes for this one so lets get on with the fun shall we?

Summery: sometimes it was the smallest things that could complicate your life the most.

* * *

Adam sat up a little when he noticed the serious tone in his girlfriend's voice. Usually the only time he heard that tone was when trouble was on the way.

"Baby…what's wrong?"

He asked softly and took her hand.

Amy's heart almost dropped into her feet when she felt his hand on hers. She still couldn't look at him. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

_I'm pregnant….why is that so hard for me to say? 2 little words…oh god why can't someone just kill me now so I don't have to do this?_

Adam was starting to get worried by her silence. A silent Amy was never a good thing. He moved closer to her and placed a finger under her chin, gently lifting her face to look at him.

"Amy…please…whatever's wrong just tell me…tell me how to make it better…"

Without even realising the redhead started to cry as she looked at him. She knew she was about to break his heart and lose everything she'd ever wanted but it had to be done. She took a deep breath.

"Adam….baby….I…I…."

She looked away from him and spoke barely above a whisper.

"I'm pregnant."

It felt like it took a year for her words to reach his ears. But it wasn't every day his girlfriend told him she was pregnant. He didn't know what to do so he did what was probably one of the most stupid things he could, he pulled his hand away from hers.

"You're pregnant? So…who's the father?"

He flinched at little at the harshness of his own voice but he felt like someone had just kicked him in the gut. He knew the baby couldn't be his, they hadn't been back together long enough.

Amy's shoulders shook a little as a sob escaped her lips. She didn't blame him for snapping at her, she probably deserved it.

"I don't know…"

"How can you not know?! How many guys were you banging when we weren't together?!"

As soon as the words tripped out of his mouth he wished they hadn't. He knew Amy wasn't the type to sleep around but right now the only words he could say were the ones he didn't want to.

The sobbing diva pulled her knees up to her chest and wished he'd stop asking her questions and just put his arms around her. She thought back to the night she was certain she'd gotten pregnant. She'd gone out with a group of the other divas for a girl's night, they'd all gotten pretty drunk, in fact they'd gotten completely wasted. She remembered running into a bunch of the guys who were obviously out doing the same as the girls.

The rest of the night was just a blur of dancing, drinking and laughing. She vaguely remembered someone offering to take her back to her room but she couldn't remember who. She woke up the next morning alone in her room but it was very obvious she hadn't been alone when she'd fallen asleep.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"We'd all been out drinking….someone took me back to my room…I don't remember who he was."

She felt like her heart was about to break. She couldn't even look at him, she felt so disgusted with herself. She'd never been the kind of girl to have one night stands but she'd had so much to drink that night she didn't know what she was doing.

Adam ran his hands through his hair and stood up suddenly making the redhead jump a little.

"Amy I don't….I can't…."

He sighed and looked at her. He knew she hadn't done anything wrong and deep down all he wanted was to pick her up in his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok but as much as his heart wanted to do that his feet wanted him to run, as far away as he could.

"I need to think about this…I'll be back…"

He grabbed his cell phone and crossed the room, walking quickly out of the door. He barely took a breath until he reached the elevator; he closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know where he was going or why he'd even left, he just couldn't be in that room with her.

_Damnit Adam why are you being such a dick? Its not like she cheated, we weren't together…why does it matter?_

He sighed and stepped out of the elevator. He knew why it mattered, because whether they were together when she got pregnant or not she was still carrying another mans baby.

* * *

Tears streaked the redhead's face as she heard the door snap closed behind him. She wasn't surprised he'd reacted like this, if anything he'd taken it better than she thought he would. That still didn't make her feel any better right now. She'd messed everything up so badly without even trying. All she wanted was to be in his arms, to know he'd be there for her. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed Adam's number but it went straight to voicemail. Amy sighed sadly and wiped the tears from her face as she threw her phone down on the bed beside her.

Without thinking about it she put a hand on her stomach. She had a decision to make, with or without Adam. Was she really ready to be a mom? And probably a single mom at that? She wished he hadn't walked out of the door, she needed him so badly even if he hated her right now he was still the only person who'd be able to help her make sense of all this. The sick feeling in her stomach came back and she closed her eyes for a few seconds hoping it would go away. It didn't. She ran to the bathroom to throw up everything she'd eaten in the past 24 hours, or that's how it felt to her.

* * *

Adam walked outside and blinked when the sunshine hit his face. He still didn't know where he was going, he just had to keep walking until he cleared his head. His girlfriend was having a baby. Most guys would be scared by that thought but when you add the fact that she wasn't having his baby that made it all the more confusing.

This would all be so much easier if he could hate her for it but nothing could make him do that. He remembered seeing her that night, the night she got pregnant. She'd been dragging Lillian and Mickie onto the dance floor for the 100th time. He'd laughed watching her, she'd looked so happy and beautiful dancing in the middle of a crowd. That was the moment he knew he wanted her back and he'd sworn to himself that he'd never let her go again. He wished he hadn't left early that night, maybe if he hadn't he would've been the one to take her back to the hotel. He sighed, there was no point thinking about that now. All that was important now was her.

He stopped walking, and turned around. He had to go back to her, she needed him and he'd just walked out on her. He could've kicked himself for being so stupid.

* * *

Amy had decided she needed some air after her bout of morning sickness was over. She needed to walk and think. Ever since she was a kid she'd always been able to think best in a park. She walked downstairs and out of the hotel. The sun was beginning to go down and the temperature was dropping. The redhead walked slowly, not really noticing the coldness in the air around her.

She was surprised to see there were still a few people in the park, most of them were walking their dogs or just needed some space like she did. She sat down on a bench and pulled her knees up to her chest as more tears ran down her face.

She sat there while the sun disappeared completely and the temperature dropped even lower. She shivered as she stared straight ahead of her. She had to make a decision about the baby. Could she be a mom? She didn't know the first thing about babies and the timing really couldn't be worse, not to mention the situation the baby would be born into. But the more she thought about it, the more she thought about her baby the easier the decision became. She'd always been a strong person and really that was all a baby needed at first wasn't it? One strong parent to love it and take care of it?

She sighed and looked up at the stars that were beginning to come out.

* * *

Adam had gotten back to the hotel to find an empty room. He walked quickly down the hall to Mickie's room, hoping to find his girlfriend there. Mickie told him she hadn't seen Amy since they'd gotten back to the hotel earlier.

The blond paced the hallway floor and ran his hands through his hair before he remembered something Amy had said to him once, that she'd always done her best thinking in a park. He set off at a run, he'd been sure there was a park not far from where he was.

He was right; there she was sitting on a bench. His heart broke for her; she looked so small and fragile. He wasn't used to seeing her look like that, she was usually so strong. He walked slowly over to her but she looked like she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Amy…"

The diva jumped a little when she heard his voice even though he'd spoken softly. She raised her head a little but didn't look at him.

He sighed and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry Ames…I shouldn't have left like that but I just needed some time to think ya know?"

He looked at her and saw tears running down her face. He reached his hand out to her and brushed a tear from her cheek softly.

Amy turned her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shh baby you don't have anything to be sorry for…you haven't done anything wrong. We'll find some way to make it through this baby, I promise."

"But how can we? I'm having a baby and I don't even know who the father is…"

The Canadian silenced her with a soft kiss.

"We have to take this one step at a time baby…but whatever happens I'm gonna be right there with you"

He smiled when he saw the look of surprise on her face.

"I can't ask you to raise this baby with me."

"You aren't asking me. I'm telling you I'm going to be there for every bout of morning sickness, every kick, and every mood swing. And then I'm gonna be right by your side while you scream the place down bringing that baby into the world. I love you Amy and I've lost you too many times…I'm not gonna lose you again."

He kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. The diva laid her head on his chest and smiled. Finally for the first time in days she was happy again.


End file.
